kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (Grand Prix Story)
Secretary Message *I've always wanted to work in the world of racing. This is so exciting! *If you have a skilled driver, try increasing your car's performance to get a good time! Before Starting The Game You may need to enter your Team name and then choose the colour of your car. Divide Your Teams and Conquer the Game Drivers have 6 types of stats, 3 of which directly affect driving, and the other 3 affect sponsors, upgrade skill, and research point generation. I personally like to have one team optimized for performance, and the other team optimized for R&D, maxing out the 3 stats that both mechanics and drivers share: Appl (Appeal, affects sponsors), Tech (Affects R&D skill and speed), and Anlys (Analysis, affects the amount of research points generated while racing). --''The Quiet Samurai'' Don't Ever Change Drivers Drivers are one of the most important thing in the game, always train them when they have full energy, only one of the most important training is reading. Don't change your drivers, only choose in the start of the game and never ever change them. Change them only when there is a driver better than your current driver in all stats and they cost cheap (Up to $200). But you may choose driver that give you fund instead of fee. Plan your Sponsorships With an understanding of how the sponsorship choices work, you can plan your sponsors out to get what your looking for from them as quickly as possible and simply how to avoid one you don't see use in. Sponsors awarding new training methods are a good target for the early game as there are still several that do not require a tremendous amount of ad effect to complete and the advanced training methods can help get your drivers to gold auras faster. Several research plans that are good to try and obtain early are Superchrgr '''part plans from '''Chimp Labs, 4WD '''drive plans from '''Pear Inc., Emblem '''part plans from '''Race Trax, and/or Gold Egg '''part plans from Milky Milk'. Also keep note sponsors have different rewards if the default reward was carried over from a past play through, and only have shown to be monetary rewards (thus far). Unless you feel you can acheive the ad effect requirements easily and/or need the money, it's best to work around those sponsors until the end when finishing with all of them. Aura *Auras are given for 3rd, 2nd, and 1st place. So if finish 3rd at a track, then the next attempt you get 1st, you will get an aura for both. However, if you finish 1st at a track, neither 3rd or 2nd will give you an aura. Therefore it's recommended to finish 3rd or 2nd the first time you race at a track. This can be difficult to do; if you have a good enough car to win, you can do one or two Trainings immediately before the race. This will lower your stats and make it easier to finish 3rd or 2nd. *You receive an aura for winning a Grand Prix series, as well as the first time you win a race. However, if you win the Grand Prix on your first attempt while winning the final race, you only receive a single aura. For Formula Asia and Formula None, the final race is only available during the Grand Prix. If you want to maximize the auras you receive, you'll want a lower-end car for the rest of the races to finish outside the top 2, then a good car for the final race only. *For best experience, wait for getting an aura then use it only for install, race, training and upgrade. *You may use Gold/Yellow Aura only for training, upgrading & installing. Rebuild Another Car Let's say at early of gameplay, you may build with car with low stat of your team which consist of both driver and mechanics. Then, when your team stats may higher such hundred of each stat, you may build another car with same spec with previous car but this new may gain better stat. Scrap old car for Research Data. You may give it a try in order to understand what I mean. Carryovers (essentially a walkthrough) I think Kairo Kar and V12 engine are the best things to carry over to a new game. Kairo Kar is super cheap and easy to repair, has amazing stats, and is a late game car anyway. While it's durability sucks, full golden upgrades to durability (and FF or 4WD if needed) can take you through at least Formula Asia. If you need more durability, just add something like Lt Chassis since it has 4 slots anyway. V12 engine with full golden auras can carry many vehicles through the game and is probably preferred for late game races anyway due to its super high speed stat. Supercharger is alright and some argue that it's harder to get too since its sponsor reward does not come early and thus is a better carryover, but I think it really only helps push through the first acceleration in races compared to the other racers while V12 engine would just make you drive faster through the whole race. Turbocharger is pretty bad since by the time it activates in most races, your car has to start braking anyway to make it around a turn. So you wanna get Kairo Kar and V12 Engine, preferably with all golden upgrades since that provides the most stats. To get there, I usually take two playthroughs since I won't beat Kairoland by the end of my first time through. Personally, I like to have a "complete golden" library of vehicles and parts so I'll only use gold auras to upgrade the vehicles/parts listed here. To start off, just play the game anyway you'd like. Once you beat Bloomtown, start the Bridgerock sponsor. Try and fill up the ad effect ASAP and claim the reward. Then go meet the Autoburg sponsor and fill up that ad effect ASAP to get the Duck Car. '''Only upgrade this car with gold auras as it makes this car much more effective and makes the second playthrough much easier. Prioritize gold auras for Duck Car.' Now to work on engines. If you really don't care about golden library or will work on it later, just upgrade V6 and V8 to 80% and V10 to 100% to unlock V12 (you can also upgrade V6 through V10 engines without gold aura but not get them to level 6, this way you can make a golden level 6 engine in another playthrough for the library). However, V12 should only be upgraded with golden auras for the highest stat output. By the end of game 1, you should have a completed golden Duck Car and some V10 or V12 engine. If you chose to do all golden upgrades to V6, V8, and V10 engines and went to make them level 6, you may only have a lower level/lower upgraded V10 engine, which is perfectly fine. For game 2, you wanna carryover your Duck Car and V10 (if you want to finish leveling/upgrading it) or V12 engine (this doesn't have to be completed either, you can just finish it up in this next playthrough). ***If you did manage to beat Kairoland and get the Kairo Kar at this point, good for you! Make sure you golden max upgraded its durability if you're gonna carry it over To start, play the game however you want. No need to go for Autoburg sponsor since you already have the Duck Car. However, once Spongecorp becomes a sponsor option, go for that as it will unlock a bunch of tech company sponsors. After maxing Spongecorp, you'll want to go with Chimps Lab and max that to get the Supercharger. Doing Honza Cars to get Carbon Brakes is nice, but I don't think it's necessary to beat Kairoland. By the time you reach Kairoland, you definitely should have golden maxed Duck Car and V12 engine, and maybe Supercharger as well. Make sure you made a quality Duck Car, FR or MR build preferred, with a good tech team and add the V12 engine, Supercharger, and any third part (I went with Radial Tires for the slight on-road buff but I don't think this one really matters). This should beat Kairoland. If not, you may need to train your driver more or you can use an aura just for kicks. Now that you have Kairo Kar, use golden auras to max out durability before using it in races. Then work on using golden upgrades to max the other stats and level it up. Even if you don't finish upgrading/leveling it up by the end of game 2, you can just bring it into game 3 to finish it. Congratz on getting your maxed Kairo Kar and V12 Engine! Now you can use it to complete a golden parts and vehicle library or go for a high score! Building a New Car If your team can make a car a masterpiece without an aura, then don't use an aura to build the car. You won't gain very much of a benefit from the aura. Typically, the stats of masterpiece builds range from 140-160%, end even if you use a golden aura the build will still just be around 160%. If you have nothing else to use the golden aura on and you want to make sure you get that 160% stat increase, then go ahead.